Grenades and Mines (DXMD)
One essential part of Adam Jensen's arsenal throughout the course of Deus Ex: Mankind Divided are the various types of grenades and mines that he can quickly throw down to take out or hinder his enemy's attacks. Overview There are five types of grenades available in the game: fragmentation, gas, EMP, smoke and concussion, each serves a different function and scenario. Again, like in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, these grenade types can be combined with mine templates to produce their respective mine counterparts that can be laid down as area-denial weapons and traps. Unlike in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, grenades are no longer sold in shops and instead, have to be found throughout the environment, though the mine templates can be bought or crafted using crafting parts. Both the grenades and mine templates are manufactured by Sea-Tec. List of Grenades and Mines Mine templates The GZ-1 Mine Template is a compact (1x1) mine blank that can be combined with any type of grenade in the game to produce their respective mine counterparts that can be laid down as area-denial weapons and traps. Laid mines do not have an IFF system and can be triggered by the movement of Jensen himself, though they can be remotely hacked if the player has access to the appropriate augmentation. Mine Templates can either be found or crafted from 75 parts. Fragmentation= Frag grenade (DXMD).png|'F-Type Fragmentation Grenade' Frag mine (DXMD).png|'K-A-G Fragmentation Mine' The F-Type Fragmentation Grenade is the standard-issue high-explosive thrown projectile in the game, being used by almost every type of hostiles on a player behind cover. These expel a high concentration of shaped polymer shards at extreme velocity when ruptured, showering and dealing high damage to anything caught in their blast radius, including the player which can be frighteningly fatal if they don't yet have Dermal Armor upgrades. The Titan Shield augmentation can be used to withstand the blasts from these grenades with minimal risk. F-Types have a red triangular outline when thrown. Combining an F-Type Fragmentation Grenade with a mine template produces the K-A-G Fragmentation Mine. |-|EMP= EMP grenade (DXMD).png|'P-14 E-Mag EMP Grenade' EMP mine (DXMD).png|'Jammer-4 EMP Mine' The P-14 E-Mag EMP Grenade is a portable EMP generator that can be quickly tossed out to disable cameras, turrets, robotic proxies and weaken enemies in exo-suits to open them up for a quick takedown. Against enemies with active Titan Shields, the P-14 can be used to quickly strip away their protective layer. P-14s are useless against regular human enemies. It should be noted that even Jensen himself can be damaged by these grenades if they explode too close and he does not have the EMP Shielding upgrade for his Rhino Dermal Armor. P-14s have a blue triangular outline when thrown. Combining a P-14 E-Mag EMP Grenade with a mine template produces the Jammer-4 EMP Mine. |-|Concussion= Concussion grenade (DXMD).png|'Stunner Concussion Grenade' Concussion mine (DXMD).png|'ShokWave Concussion Mine' The Stunner Concussion Grenade emits a blinding flash when bursting, blinding those in range without adequate eye protection. In practice, it serves as a crowd-controlling gadget, keeping stunned enemies in place and unable to fight back, allowing the player to either slip away or retaliate before they regain their bearings. Concussion grenades are useless against robots. These grenades are rare finds during gameplay, and should be used sparingly to avoid shortage if the player relies much on them. The Flash Suppressant upgrade for the Retinal Prosthesis augmentation can nullify the grenade's concussive flashes. Stunners have a yellow triangular outline when thrown. Combining a Stunner Concussion Grenade with a mine template produces the ShokWave Concussion Mine. |-|Smoke= Smoke grenade (DXMD).png|'KSA-Type Smoke Grenade' Smoke mine (DXMD).png|'KSA Smoke Mine' The KSA-Type Smoke Grenade is a non-fragmenting throwable gadget designed to be used as a means to conceal an individual's actions by generating a thick smokescreen that impairs vision. These grenades can be tossed down during a shootout if the player needs a breather, need to reload or to simply get away without being shot at. KSA-Types are equally effective against humans and robotics and can be popped to sneak past a camera/turret without hassle. The Smart Vision augmentation can be used to see through the smokescreen and strike back at the disoriented enemies that are caught inside them. KSA-Types have a white triangular outline when thrown. Combining a KSA-Type Smoke Grenade with a mine template produces the KSA Smoke Mine. |-|Gas= Gas grenade (DXMD).png|'Riot CS Gas Grenade' Gas mine (DXMD).png|'DX-4 Gas Mine' The Riot CS is a standard tactical anti-personnel gas grenade. When activated, it expels a mixture of an undisclosed fentanyl derivative as well as tear gas over a defined area, causing torpor-induced incapacitation in those affected. The Riot CS is useless against robotics and enemies with full face gear. The Implanted Rebreather augmentation can be used to render their gas clouds inert to the player. Riot CSs have a green triangular outline when thrown. Combining a Riot CS Gas Grenade with a mine template produces the DX-4 Gas Mine. Gameplay Gas grenades, as their name implies, release incapacitating aerosol agents that non-lethally send all but the toughest opponents into a deep slumber. They have a fairly big area of effect, slightly more than 8 meters. It goes without saying that these are rare finds. As you've undoubtedly become aware of, policemen and -women in 2029 have taken to wearing helmets with respirators, rendering them immune to gas attacks...unless you shoot their helmets off first. Certain augs and shadow op members have implanted rebreathers, or wear rebreather helmets. Very few enemies in the game employ gas grenades against Adam, and they're primarily shadow operatives. Few things are as devastating as a gas grenade at the right spot, and the right time. Without Implanted Rebreather, Jensen loses health instead of being incapacitated. Additionally, health drain on Jensen is quite fast. Frag grenades are extremely simple devices. Pull the pin, hold, then throw when ready, They typically obliterate anything within their 8 or so meter radius. A lot of Dvali, as well as other criminals and shadow ops, have the ability to throw these, and they're as devastating to Adam as they are to them. They're not particularly rare, so use whenever the opportunity strikes. Concussion grenades, also known as flashbangs, put any exposed NPCs in a completely vulnerable stagger state, allowing Adam to run away, or push the offense. Primarily carried by cops and Tarvos guards, but most all factions carry them to some degree. The effective range is about 7 meters, with characters caught at the edge of impact recovering much faster than those at the center. Armored cops love these almost as much as they love their shotguns, and they're a hit among metrocops, too. Conussion grenades appears to be rare in non-cops inhabited areas. Additionally, Jensen will also be temporarily blinded without Flash Suppressant upgrade. Smoke grenades. Quite misunderstood little things. While Adam has cyborg eyes, the general populace don't. A well-placed smoke grenade/mine can give you a guaranteed escape. Fighting in the smoke is very problematic for non-augs, and you'll frequently see cops kill each other with friendly fire. It's a common grenade, but most of them are in the possession of policemen. Note that on GMDX and INAFT difficulty, the AI is too smart to be fooled by cloak escape attempts from crime scenes. It's safer, and more resource friendly, to drop a smoke mine along your planned escape route, hit it, and just run. Almost every armed NPC in the game has the ability to throw smoke grenades. EMP grenades are typically carried by specific NPCs, and most armored cops, They'll break them out when Adam's dug himself in inside a building, or some other nonsense you probably shouldn't be doing. If you don't have EMP shielding, you're not gonna like what's about to come. EMP disables augs, mess with your HUD, and drain your energy. Very effective against ARC soldiers, shadow ops, other augmented opponents, and mechanical enemies, but not much else. These grenades are fairly common finds. Notes * Laid mines do not have an IFF system and can be triggered by the movement of Jensen himself, though they can be remotely hacked if the player has access to the appropriate augmentation. Alternatively, crouch-walking towards a live mine can allow the player to disarm and pick them up without causing discharge. * Having the Chaff upgrade can be very handy when entering an area suspected of having mines due to the doubled duration. Likewise, it can prove useful when trying to get away from wayward grenades, though if one is trying to disable nearby enemies with a non-lethal throwable (gas, EMP, smoke, etc.) the upgrade can work against them by delaying the device's activation. * Grenades can be shot out of the air if the player has the Focus Enhancement experimental augmentation. * Gas and frag mines, unlike their grenade counterparts, will not award experience points. The tactical flexibility of the mines tend to more than make up for this drawback. Trivia * Several of the grenade types in Mankind Divided reuse the models of their equivalent in Human Revolution despite being manufactured by a different company. It is likely that these grenade designs have become standardized as of and are applied to all relevant products. **The P-14 E-Mag EMP grenades are visually identical to the Pulsar Type E Electromag Grenade by Steiner-Bisley GmbH. Likewise, the Stunner utilizes a slightly-altered model of the Shok-Tac Version V Concussion Grenade by the same company. *The CS Gas in the gas grenade and mine is a real chemical compound. Formally, it is called 2-chlorobenzalmalononitrile (also called o-chlorobenzylidene malononitrile; chemical formula: C10H5ClN2). This gas is still used today as crowd control agent. *Mines may be thrown instead of sticked. When thrown, mines will automatically stick themselves to any surfaces. *Mines may be disabled permanently with Remote Hacking. *Mines are the easiest devices to remote hack. *Two Gas Mines may be found in Golem City hidden passage. The passage is located near a supply room with a Praxis kit. *The use of Fentanyl derivatives to disable people is chemically and historically correct (e.g. during 2002 Moscow theater hostage crisis). Gallery DXMD grenade concept.jpg|Grenade concept DXMD mine initial concept.jpg|Initial mine concept DXMD frag mine states.jpg|Various states of a frag mine DXMD mine concept.jpg|Mine concept DXMD mines.jpg|Render of various mine types DXMD mine states concept.jpg|Mine alarmed state concept DXMD EMP and gas grenades.jpg|Render of EMP and gas grenades Grenade emp 01.jpg|EMP grenade concept Grenade gas 01.jpg|Gas grenade concept Grenade frag 01.jpg|Frag grenade concept Grenade concussion 01 rev1.jpg|Concussion grenade concept Grenade smoke 01.jpg|Smoke grenade concept Category:Weapons in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Category:Weapons